Torture, Teasing and Temptation
by Superstar AJ
Summary: The first chapter of my first fanfic. Dark and passionate. Tala and Bryan face oppression, torture, and the painful realisation that they've fallen for each other. How long can they keep their secret...?


**Tala was perfection. At least, to the Biovault corporation he was. He had the perfect balance of speed, endurance, flexibility and aim, not to mention being slim and beautiful. He was the perfect cover boy. However, he lacked the ruthlessness and pure power that would make them otherwise fearless. That's where Bryan came in. He was athletic, strong and had a creative flair for inflicting on others the most pain imaginable. So, in order for Biovault to succeed, it was decided when each of the boys were 9 that they should become rivals. This way they could get the best performance out of each boy. But they failed to account for the one great flaw in their plan: the emotion of each said boy.**

**To secure his plan's base, Boris put both of them in detainment together. With only four walls, utter silence, and darkness, they would drive each other mad… Or so it appeared.**

"**Tala Balvok!"**

**The red-headed boy shivered as he turned around, flinching at the sight of two guards approaching. They would not otherwise be scary, but with the masks covering their eyes, they looked almost inhuman.**

"**Boris, now!"**

**He caught his blade, casting a look back at his fellow classmates. Not one of them uttered a word. He swallowed his fear and walked alone to the dreaded man's office. He knocked once, taking one deep breath before entering.**

"**You wanted to see me, Sir."**

**Boris smirked as his eyes swept appreciatively over the slim child, whose head was cutely upturned. He was clothed in faded jeans and a plain blue shirt - both with numerous tears in - against which his skin still shone like flawless silk. His hair was a deep blood-red with two unruly locks resigning to fall in front of his large blue irises, the other strands twisting over his back and shoulders. He looked to be almost bored; the soft skin on his face was ghostly pale. His full lips had the oddest shade of purple tint attached to them. Thick eyelashes, coal black and curled, framed his oceanic eyes. He looked so defiant.**

"**Ah Tala, word has reached me that you find this cause… unworthy."**

"**Why would you think that, Sir?"**

"**Because I have proof. A conversation with Hiwatari. The Abbey has eyes everywhere, Tala, you should know that." Boris reached out his rough hand and ran it through Tala's soft crimson locks. Tala bit back his desire to speak let his disgust erupt in a scornful insult, and simply answered: "If that is all Sir, I have to go and complete my training."**

**A thick smirk appeared on Boris' lips and he shook his head. "Oh, no Tala, we have to go somewhere else."**

**Tala blinked, his head tilted to one side. He looked almost confused. "Sir, I've declined your offer many previous times, what makes this time different?" **

**The grip in his hair tightened, sending a warning jolt up his spine. Boris was angry and Tala was going to bear the brunt.**

"**You can either accept that offer, you little bastard, like so many others have, and be spared this punishment, or you can rot in the hell I have planned for you."**

**Tala grinned at the man and replied "I'd be in hell if I was ever to lie in your arms as another of your frightened sluts."**

**The thick smirk turned into a grimace and the red hair was wrenched upwards, pulling the boy's lithe figure up with it.**

"**Right, you mongrel runt, we'll go elsewhere, but you have one last chance to bend over and be a good boy. You could just suck; you have the mouth for it. I dare say your mother did."**

**Tala's whole body tensed at the comment. His temper, which flared easily at the mention of his parents, exploded. He glared into Boris's eyes, fists clenched.**

"**I'll never accept your offer, you sick child molesting fucke-!" His scream was cut short as the grip on his scalp loosened, only to be replaced by a violent hit to his head. The blow sent him reeling back against the oak coffee table and sprawling him out on the floor.**

**He dazely rested a pale hand against his head, feeling the blood coat his fingers. His head snapped back and he glared at the tall man. Boris reached down and snatched some of the material of Tala's shirt but Tala wrenched away from his grip and hastily ran down the corridors.**

**Boris paced quietly after him. The boy had speed that would make a professional athlete look bad, but the Abbey was a maze of catacombs, and Boris knew every twist and turn in detail. Many was the time he would torture children down here: rape them against the walls or sometimes throw their bodies away. No one ever looked. He also knew that Tala was walking straight into the trap, like a rat being chased into a corner before being killed.**

**Tala knew this all too well and was painfully aware of Boris's footsteps echoing after him. Stubbornness prompted him to run faster through the bleak corridors, doors leading to other grey corridors. Stumbling once, he tore at the skin on his knee, but he got up and continued. It was getting more and more difficult because everywhere he turned he saw danger. **

**He soon reached a double turning point. Unsure and panicked, Boris had little trouble grabbing the now still child and dragging him to his destination. **

**Tala whimpered as his wrists began to lose circulation, his feet dragging on the uneven floor. Boris stopped outside an iron door, throwing it open.**

"**This is your stop, brat." **

**Tala's eyes widened in fear as he looked inside. No light, no windows. Empty darkness. He turned to Boris, who had a smug, satisfied smirk at the obvious fear on his features.**

"**What's wrong? The accommodation's not to your standard?"**

"**S-Sir, it's just... dark."**

"**Exactly. Silence and lonliness, seems perfect for bitter contemplation of your misdemeanour. And yet.. there's no light. Not even a pathetic scrap."**

"**...Dark..." Tala swallowed.**

"**And it's a very, very small space."**

**Tala could feel his breathing increase, his chest becoming painfully tight, imaginary walls already crushing him.**

"**What are you waiting for, Tala? Go inspect your new living arrangements."**

**Boris threw him forward into the iron box. Tala let out a shriek as he hit the wall, but instantly staggered back onto his feet. Within seconds he was scrambling towards the door, but Boris shut it in his face.**

**Thick dark. Alone. Empty. Breath: rasping. Pulse: escalating. Tala looked around frantically, and spied one small shaft of blessed light. He hastened over, leaning up only to be met with Boris's eyes behind it, taunting him. **

"**Enjoy yourself." He mocked, closing the minuscule window again.**

**That was it. No light. No sound, apart from his own erratic breathing. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. No difference. Shrieking, he began to claw at the door, his nails and skin cracking horrendously. Screams echoed repeatedly from his mouth as he ran, inspecting every wall for a source of light, sound, anything. Finding nothing, he continued to scratch frenziedly at the door, screaming out his tormentor's name. He stopped once to listen for a reply to his pleas - his begging - but only heard an amused laugh echoing back. **

**Tala eventually slid down one of the walls, exhausted and distraught. His heart beat unevenly in his chest as he tried to regain his senses. He was more terrified at being trapped inside these four walls than he had been in the whole fives years he'd spent rotting in this hellhole. He ran a hand through his messy hair, to traumatised to even close his eyes. To horrorstruck to wake up and relive the realisation.**


End file.
